


D Grades and Good Days

by yaymikeyway



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Ryan Ross, Hair Pulling, Highschool AU, M/M, Seduction, Smut, Studying, Top Brendon Urie, Tutor Brendon, creepy teacher idk, eventual fluffy stuff and brendon is super sweet, ryan is failing math (like the rest of us tbh), student/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaymikeyway/pseuds/yaymikeyway
Summary: Ryan is failing math and gets stuck with Brendon as a tutor.highschool!au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the sixth grade and it's really shitty but I figured I'd put it up here because I'm abandoning my Wattpad account.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess.

When I walked into the crowded building, filled with books and various people, I started heading straight for the back of the large room. Why? Because I didn't like the people in the libraries. They were loud and rude to people who were actually trying to read or get work done. But did they care? Noooo. They just had to guffaw and yell as they please, even when the librarians said for them to be quieter.

I put my books and studded, black, leather bookbag on the table in front of me and pulled out my laptop, opening various tabs to keep me entertained for the 80 minute period. Things like Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook (Facebook only for a short while though, before I get frustrated with all the annoying bullshit people post on that website) 

The people in my immediate area were really eating away at me until, I heard a sound. A laugh. It was the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard. Loud and soft; light almost. It seemed to roll right off the tongue, but you could tell it was sincere. It sounded a bit over exaggerated but also a lot sweeter than what you would expect from this school. Everyone here seemed to be angry, teachers, students, faculty. Everyone; always. Just angry with someone or something constantly. But this, this was gorgeous. Comforting almost. I almost fell asleep until I realized: 1) I was being a bit creepy, listening to a stranger laugh, with half lidded eyes and a large goofy grin slapped onto my face, staring into space, and 2) the bell was about to ring for my 5th period class. By far, my favorite, music class.

I always had a soft spot for music. I never really knew why. It always just kind of stood with me, when I was stressed, angry, depressed, anything really. Music was really the only thing that kept me going. Always discovering more, obscure bands and genres; fit for every mood and every mood in between. Like water in a jar of rocks- filling all the empty spaces. 

I grabbed my bag and laptop off of the smooth wood table and more-or-less trudged to my music class. Not because I didn't like it (it truly was my favorite class), it just that the halls were always so crowded with angry, stomping, loud, people, just as miserable as the one behind them, it seemed to rub off on people, I guess (apparently including me). Like I said, not a very pleasant school. Then again, what high school isn't filled with stressed, hormonal, teenagers just barely skidding past on the skin of their teeth nowadays? 

As I walked into my class, I took a seat in the back, again, and pulled out my notebook and started to study for the upcoming test. And by upcoming, I meant within the next 20 minutes. I looked over everything- music notes, sheet music, tempos, beats- I knew most of it. I was pretty confident in this test and class in general. I had an A average after all. 

The teacher, Mr. Alann, stood up and began passing out tests, row by row. 

"This is a 35 question test, worth 10 points towards your grade," Mr. Alann spoke in a dull manner, sort of skimming over the words. He had to give the same exact speech before every test, something to do with the curriculum, I think. "You will get 45 minutes to complete this test, anything you do not finish will not go against you, but also not towards you. Does everyone understand?" He says looking, and sounding, quite bored and tired. We all sort of mumble a cluster of "yes" 's and start our tests. 

When the 45 minutes ended, Mr. Alan said, "Pencils down. Everyone stop writing." We pass up our tests and are given our next assignment; pitches and frequencies. We are all given notes to take but most kids just usually just sit there until the bell rings, either on their phones or doodling in their notebooks. I, on the other hand, actually do take the notes. 

After I copied everything from the board, the bell rings, signaling the next period. We all stand up and begin to file out of the large double doors of the music room. 

As I gather all my things and start for the door, Mr. Alann calls me back. 

"Ryan," He says, motioning me to his desk. 

"Y-Yes, sir?" I ask, walking backwards to where he's sitting. He's holding a smaller blue paper and a white one behind it. 

"Good news! You are the only student in this class that got over a C+ on this test. So, it would be nice if you stayed after school Thursday's and Monday's for Music Club. Would you be interested?" He says, a smile hinting at his face, passing me the papers. 

"Well, I-uhm...yeah, sure...o-okay." I stutter back, blushing slightly, I'm quite happy that I was the only one that got a decent grade on this test. I can't help but smile, a light blush creeping over my face 

"Good work, son," Mr. Alann says smiling widely now, showing his strangely perfect teeth. 

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. History, PE, Biology and Chemistry flew by pretty quickly. I quite like History but some of it can be pretty slow and dragged out. I hate PE and Biology because I don't like exercise and I don't like dissecting things and that's pretty much all we do. I mean like, it's all we do. Frogs, mice, owl pellets, worms- it's pretty disturbing to be quite honest.

Once I got home I stepped into my house, to see my mother sitting at the kitchen table, reading a folded yellow-orange paper, her eyes narrow and stern, peeking over her eyeglasses. I can tell already. This is about me having a D in math. 

She looks at me hard, her eyes stiff and she looks quite mean. Her back is perfectly straight and she's clutching a mug of tea in one hand and holding the paper in the other. 

"Ryan," She says, softly. Completely different to the way she looks right now. "Sweetie, come over here and look at this please." She spoke gently as if she'd spook me if she said it too loud.

"Mom, look, I know this is about math." I say calmly, trying not to poke the bear. 

My mom stays silent, waiting for me to explain further. Turning her head slightly towards me.

"It's about the fact that I have a D in math...o-okay? I know. I'l-I'll get a tutor if you want me to." I say shyly. I really don't want a tutor, but it'll make my mom happy then why not. 

"No need, darlin'," She tells me, dropping the whole stern-mom facade, smiling a real smile. It's a bit unsettling, truthfully. The fact that she's fine with me failing a subject like this, and not making me get a tutor... Something's up. I know it is. 

"I already have one for you. I called him about an hour ago. His name is Brendon. Brendon Urie, I believe. He'll be over tomorrow at 5pm." She smirks, "Come on, let's get some dinner, why don't we? Chinese food alright?" She asks putting her arm around me and walking me into the kitchen. 

Here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesus it's cold, I thought to myself as I bounced out of my house and into the bitter wind. It's was like 7:00 am and I was not awake yet. Like at all. 

I liked mornings though, the view from my bedroom window was amazing. You could see the Sheep Mountain Range from any window in the house. They were beautiful, especially during sunrise or sunset- the pinks and oranges reflecting off of the large peaks back to the sky. It was one of the best times of my day. 

You see, from the position of my house and its relation to my bedroom window, you could see the desert at the bottom and the mountains between it and the sky. 

I sighed happily as I popped my headphones into my ears and started walking along the pavement to school. 

Earl J Newman High School, a.k.a my personal hell. It's not a pretty building, with its stained, old, brick exterior and dark, dimly lit hallways because all the lights are pretty much broken or blown out from overuse and age. All the classrooms have marked up walls and scuffed floors. Dented and scratched lockers lined the halls. The worst part is that all the people are angry. Just mean people in general, always having a bone to pick with someone. 

I winced as my hoodie brushed against the side of my face, running across a burn from my straighteners from earlier this morning. I pushed the hood of my black hoodie back into place and continued walking to the school, nearly tripping over a crack in the sidewalk...twice.

When I got there, I realized I had forgotten my Math notebook and homework. To avoid the embarrassment of not having anything, and my own boredom, I went to the library to pass the time. It's not like it would fail me, actually it might not even dent my perfect grade in math. I was kind of a math whiz (P.S. JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE IS GOOD AT A SUBJECT, DOESNT MEAN THEY HAVE TO LIKE IT). 

I walked into the strangely crowded library. Confused as to why it was so crowded, I looked over the bulletin board to see if anything was posted, but the board responded with nothing, just the same ads for Drama Club, Music Club, and a few other papers about compromised scheduling. 

Still a bit curious, I asked the secretary about it and she just shrugged. Hmm, I thought, something's going on. 

I was about to ask one of the students huddled around a table about what was going on, when I heard a loud forced laugh and saw a middle-aged man, I had never seen before, sitting at a table with about 30-35 kids standing around him, looking at him expectantly. 

I walked closer to find a laptop on the table as well as some papers and some chip bags. I noticed a light reflecting from the screen onto the man's face. I peered over his shoulder to find a video of two girls fighting. One with her hand in the other's hair and hitting her in the face. The other one wouldn't let go of her shirt and she ripped it off, revealing only her bra and a belly button piercing. Everyone laughed and a flood of "oh my god" 's, "oooh" 's, and "holy shit" 's filled the air. 

Truthfully, I never really found much interest in girls or boobs. They were just lumps of fat on a girls' chest. What's so special? I liked guys because I could understand them, how they work. Girls, not so much. Like what the hell is a period and why is it so bad? And goddamn it, why do girls wear so much makeup? They're just hiding their natural beauty. Don't they get that? I guess not. 

Anyway, what happened next surprised me; some guy screamed "DAMN!" At the top of his lungs, but his face was the funniest. Eyes wide and jaw dropped. I laughed out loud at that. I don't really know why. Maybe because he looked so much like my friend Spencer. 

When I laughed, I noticed a familiar boy at the back of the room smiling widely, like he was daydreaming, then his face flushed pink and the bell rang. He scrambled up, grabbed his things and ran out. I think his name is Ryan. I had seen him around school and Spencer was friends with him, I think. 

Wow. He was gorgeous. He had his ears stretched (but not really big, they were quite small actually), his hair was straightened and formed into a similar style to mine, an "emo" swoop if you'd like to call it that, and he was wearing a My Chemical Romance shirt. The mysterious stranger had soft features, almost childlike, and he had the nicest smile. His eyes were a honey golden colour and his eyelashes were long and full, like mine as well. His backpack was black leather and it had gold studs on it and pins that said things like, "too cool" and "mcr makes me dance" (which matched his shirt). Some said bands on them like Radiohead, Pink Floyd, and- again- My Chemical Romance. 

We had similar music tastes. Cool. The rest of the day was boring as usual until I got a phone call from an unknown number. I picked it up to hear a woman's voice on the other line and asked who I was speaking to. The woman said she had a son named Ryan that was failing math- I feel like I should explain a little. In my first year of high school, I signed up to be in advanced math, which meant I was eligible to be a tutor. I never thought anyone would ask me to tutor though, until now- She asked me if I could possibly help him out to bring his grades up by the end of the year. I said yes and now I was booked every Monday and Thursday from 5:00pm to 7:00pm.

Here we go.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, my mom asked me why I was failing math. What was I supposed to say? I just told her the truth, that I really didn't care and that I could make it through my life without math and fractions and all that crap. She said I was being ridiculous, but I didn't let it get to me.

I wanted to pursue music. I knew I did. It's all I ever had interest in but if getting my grades up for my mom would make her happy, then I'd do it. I owed it to her to at least try. We went through too much with my dad and his addiction to just give up. I wanted to get my grades up, so, I will. I'll try. Maybe...

The next day was the day that Brendon was coming over. Truth be told, I was a bit nervous. I never really had many friends, but I suppose I could bare through it until the year ended, it was January.

School was really boring. But Mr. Alann was really friendly today. Like, he was a bit creepy. He stood behind me while I played the piano and he always had his hand on me. Whether it be my arm, my knee, my shoulder. Just everywhere. I'll tell someone later, I thought to myself.

I walked home alone, sort of forgetting that Brendon was coming over in about an hour and without thinking, I got undressed and got into the shower. My mother went to work so she would be gone for a few hours, so I knew I had time before she got home.

I took of my clothes and stood in front of the body-length mirror in my bathroom and looked over myself. I look at how pronounced my hipbones were and the fact that you could clearly see my ribs if I stood up straight. I had really skinny legs and arms, but they looked normal with the rest of my body. I noticed how my back dipped and went down to my butt. The curve and roundness of it flowed well to my thighs. Then from my thighs, my calves kind of poked out, they looked quite feminine but I thought they were nice. I never really liked girls but I liked the way they were built. Thin, tall figures, much like my own.

As I stepped into the shower I had a mini heart attack as I nearly slipped and fell in. I turned on the water but slammed my back against the shower door as the water shot out, freezing cold. In my house, you really only got two settings when it came to water, Antarctica or Mordor. I finally found a happy medium and stood under the stream, watching the water flow over my ivory skin and down the drain. I got my hair wet and put a good amount of shampoo into my hand and made it all sudsy. I put my hands over my head and began to wash my hair. I rinsed it out shortly after and grabbed the body wash. Mmmm, vanilla. I loved the smell of vanilla. I had vanilla deodorant, air freshener, and detergent so all my clothes smelled warm and milky. I ran my soapy hands all over my body, down my front, over my stomach and arms, around my neck and as far down I could get on my back. I rinsed myself off letting my hands linger down south for a moment before I stepped out and got dried.

I walked towards my room, which is down the hallway and upstairs, and there stood a tall dark brown haired boy with wide eyes and a flushed face. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a white Nirvana shirt, wringing his hands together.

"I-Uh...I'm s-sorry....I just got here a-and I-I heard the w-water running..I-I-I'm sorry I'll wait out here.." The boy stammered, turning a deep crimson and turning his head and walked into the living room.

Oh. Okay then. 

I walked briskly up to my room and closed and locked the door.

I'm guessing that's Brendon.

I got dressed and walked downstairs to see Brendon sitting on the couch on his phone with his headphones in.

I walked in front of the couch and said, "Brendon?" Very gingerly. I said it a bit louder this time and his head shot up. He turned pink again and pulled out his earbud, letting it hang. He looked at me guilty and mouthed another, "I'm sorry," I nodded at him and sat down on the chair that was next to the couch.

"Um, hi. I'm Ryan," I said flashing a small smile at him.

"I-I'm Brendon. Uh, hey," he said pulling his lips into his mouth, chewing on them and pushing them back out. I noticed then that I had been doing the same.

Wow. Saying that this was awkward was an understatement.

He looked around awkwardly until I realized I was staring at him. Whoops.

I smiled and apologized.

"Is there anything I can get you? Water, a snack, soda," I said quietly, trying to let some of the tension out of the room.

"Um, water's fine," he said, matching my tone. I stood up and what he said next took me by surprise.

"You're really hot," I looked at him astonished. This guy has known me for about ten minutes and 5 minutes he spent looking at me naked and this is what he says? Wow. This guys got some balls.

"What?" I said, thinking that I maybe heard him wrong.

"I said," he walked closer to me and my brain was telling me to BACK THE FUCK UP but my feet wouldn't move, "you're really, really, hot. I mean, you walked out in that towel and the second I lay my eyes on you I thought you were beautiful." He said slowly, looking down then smirking, looking right into my eyes.

I felt my face go hot as I looked at him he was still smiling evilly and pushed me into the counter, and pushed his body flush against mine, running his hands up my arms lightly.

"When I saw you basically naked, I just couldn't resist the temptation..." he said dropping to a whisper at the end. I got a bit nervous and tried to wiggle out of his grip but he put one hand on my shoulder and one on my waist.

"Where are you going?" he said playfully, squeezing my hip, "I won't bite, unless you want me to." he said seductively, his eyes flickering down to my lips, and the back up to my eyes. I could feel every word on my face, his hot breath smelled of peppermint and chocolate. He had large, full lips and beautiful dark brown eyes. He must have noticed me staring at me because the next thing i know he's leaning in and kissing me, trailing feather-light kisses along my jaw and heading for my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 'eventual fluff' tag applies to the last few paragraphs of this chapter.

I had no idea what I was doing. It was like my body was running on auto-pilot. All I knew, was that I liked where it seemed to be going.

I pushed him hard against the counter and squeezed his hips while I placed kisses on his neck. I moved my head down to his chest and I let my hands lift up his shirt. I looked up into his eyes, as if I was asking permission, and he gave a hesitant nod. Good enough for me. I lifted up his shirt and placed my hands on his stomach. He had beautiful pale, smooth, skin. I fell to my knees and placed kisses to his stomach and his thighs over his jeans. I felt his hands in my hair and I looked up at him. His head was thrown back and his mouth was hanging agape, little moans and gasps escaping every once and a while. 

I put my hands up his shirt further and I stroked at his nipples. He made a sound that was torn between a whimper and a squeak at the sudden action. 

"Ryan," I asked, "Can I..?" I placed my hand on the bulge in his jeans. He moaned out right as I did that. 

"Fuck, yes, oh god," he stuttered out in between moans. 

I put my finger in his belt loops and I placed a wet kiss on his bulge through the material of his pants. It was warm and felt nice on my lips. 

I teased my fingers around the waistband of his jeans before I undid the button and zipper. I pulled down his pants to about mid-thigh with my teeth, and the rest with my hands. 

He promptly kicked them off and grabbed my head again. He pushed it against his stomach. I kissed and sucked and bit little marks into the soft flesh.

I palmed him through his boxers and he tightened his grip on my hair. I'm not gonna lie, I liked it, a bit too much. 

I ran my hands lightly over his thighs. He whined in his throat and I stood back up and lifted off our shirts and threw them over towards the toaster. 

I got back down on my knees and I pulled his boxers down quickly exposing his erect member. I smiled and placed little, wet kisses on the tip. I placed my hands on the base and began to stoke. He winced and pulled on my hair roughly as I stroked his thighs soothingly. I could feel his muscles tightening and I smiled. I don't really know why. 

I put my lips around him and licked the precum off of the head. I savored the weight of him in my mouth as I began to lick and suck around him. 

I took him deeper into my mouth as I hollowed my cheeks, hearing his howls and pleads of faster. I braced myself by placing my hands on his hips, keeping them pinned down as I let my throat go slack and I took in as much as I could, until I felt my nose press against the base. 

I hummed and swallowed around his length and I gagged a few times as he hit the back of my throat. Ryan was pretty much pulling out my hair, but I didn't care. I liked this. I don't really know why, but I did. 

He tried to push me off, but pulled off enough so just the tip was in my mouth. I sucked hard and swirled my tongue around him, letting my tongue dip into his slit a few times. 

I licked furiously and sucked harder than I did before until he came, hot and thick into my mouth. It was bitter but had a hint of sweetness and saltiness to it. 

I stood back up, and combed my hand through his sweaty hair, "Let's go study," I said cheekily, pressing a kiss to his cheek and slapping his thigh as I walked into the living room opening up my bag to retrieve my books. 

That was fun, I thought to myself. I sat on the couch, seeing Ryan still leaning against the counter, pants down and chest heaving. 

I got back up and walked over to him. I put him back into his pants and pulled, buttoned, and zipped them up, carrying him bridal style into the living room, placing him on the couch. I wrapped him in one of the blankets that was strewn over the cushion, smiling to myself as he hummed in content and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on my couch, buried in blankets. I was dazed and confused as to what happened. I remembered getting out of the shower, seeing Brendon, and him sucking me off. That's about it. 

I looked around the room and un-cocooned myself from the mass of blankets to get a cup of water. My throat was all itchy and dry. 

I guess Brendon left, I thought to myself, retrieving a glass from the cupboard and filling it with cold, tap water. As I took a sip, I saw a piece of paper on the counter. 

Hey, I gotta run but I had a good time. Call me :)  
\- xx B 

Hmm, alright then. I noticed a phone number scribbled on the paper as I pulled out my phone, that was placed back into my pocket after our little ordeal apparently, and added the number to my contacts as "B :)". 

I'll text him later, I thought. I was about to call my mom to see where she was. The clock on the microwave said 7:30 and she usually gets home at around 7:45-8:00. I figured I'd wait. 

I pulled a banana off of the counter, peeled it, and took a bite. I checked my school bag to finish some homework when I saw a little Kit Kat bar on the table. 

Are you fucking kidding me. I swear, this kid. Did Brendon really leave me a chocolate bar when he left? 

That is the cutest, most sickening, cliché thing I have ever seen. He is such a doll. I opened it and quickly ate it, savoring the sweet chocolate taste. I can't remember the last time I had a piece of candy. It was nice. 

I opened my school bag and took out my math binder. 

Well, fuck. 

I still had no clue how to do this crap. Since when was it normal to add fucking letters to a numerical equation. 

Dear Math,  
I don't care about finding the fucking equivalent to X, you ass.  
-love Ryan Ross. 

Needless to say, I skipped Math homework. 

I guess next is Music. Time to study. Usually I would have no problem with revising, but right now I really don't feel like it. I already know it all. Why do I need to drill it further into my head? 

I'll skip homework. Nothing important. Just anatomy, studying pitch, and The Cold War. 

Fuck it. 

I'm going to sleep.  
•••~•••~•••~•••  
Thankfully, Friday passed quite quickly. Until I had to go to Music Club. But not much to report on. It was just as uneventful and boring as the other 8 1/2 hours of school.  
Oh, and me and my mom had Mexican for dinner. I love Mexican food.  
••~•••~•••~•••  
The next day, I woke up at around 11am. Thank god it was the weekend. I rolled over to grab my phone to check on my..."social life". Mmm, yeah, not really. Anyway, I saw that I had 3 new text messages from Brendon. He wanted to know if I wanted to hang out. I typed back a reply simply saying that I'd have to check before reading it 4 times to make sure I wasn't sounding rude or anything. I finally hit send and rolled back over in my bed. 

I was dozing off when I smelled fire and heard the smoke alarm go off. Startled, I shot up, grabbed my phone and whipped my door open to see what the matter was. I walked warily down the stairs, ready to stop, drop, and roll, when I saw my mom wearing a bath robe, curlers in her hair, standing on a step stool, waving a paper plate at the smoke detector. There was gray smoke filling up the small kitchen when I noticed the pan on the stove and the smell of burnt food. 

"Mom?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Did I wake you?" She asked waving the plate with a little more force. 

I walked over to open the window to let some smoke out. "Not really," I said, "I was just worried when I heard the alarm." The smoke began to clear out and the chirping device stopped and my mom heaved a sigh of relief. 

"I just tried to surprise you with breakfast, Ry," she said laughing a little. Then I saw the clearly ruined bacon in the pan. I walked over to my mom and hugged her. 

"It's alright, mom. The gesture was sweet," I smiled and kissed her on the cheek as I walked over grabbing us both bowls, the Frosted Flakes and the gallon of milk. 

"Cereal?" I asked placing the items on the table, as I started opening the box. 

"Why not?" She said, shrugging. She pulled a bowl to her side of the table, as I joined her, sitting. 

We ate in silence until I asked her how she slept and when she got home last night. She said fine and around 9:30. I built up the slight amount of courage to ask her if I could hang out with Brendon later. To which, being the doll that she truly is, she said yes. 

I got dressed and texted Brendon to set up a time and place. 

His house at around 3:00. 

Maybe this year won't be so bad.


End file.
